Deadpool & Wolverine
by KayyBear92
Summary: Currently in the progress of re writing the story. About a girl who is rescued from "the island" by Gambit. He takes her to his friend Logan as he can see she has the same healing ability he does. They find out she was looking for her brother but does he really exist or is it all a ploy to capture her?


It was raining hard tonight and Logan couldn't sleep. He woke up and walked over to the window. No sign of life. Everything was in shelter because of the rain. He sat back down on his bed. Then there was an almighty bang on the door just as the thunder crashed through the sky. He stood up and ran towards the doorway. He looked out into the hall down the stairs. The weather wasn't going to give up any time soon. Then there was another bang on the door. He went down to open the door. "C'mon you remember me? Let me in?" Remy LeBeau aka Gambit was standing at the door with a woman in his arms. She was unconscious. Logan moved aside and let him in. Gambit took her straight to the living area and lay her down on the sofa. Logan came in the room and shouted "What the hell happened?" He ignored the question and asked for the direction of the kitchen where he ran to grab damp towels and such to help the bleeding girl on the sofa. He then turned around to Logan who was kneeling by the girl at this point and said "I was flying around and found her on an island bleeding. I landed the plan and went to grab her." He looked at Gambit "why's you bring her here?" he questioned? Gambit returned the questionable stare. "Look at her wounds. They heal by themselves. Just like yours. I figured you might know who she is." They both looked towards the girl on the sofa. As the looked the cuts on her front and her face began to heal slowly. Logan put his hand out to touch the wounds but as he put his hand out she sat up abruptly. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. Then her eyes met Logan. She let out a slight gasp. Then she stood and went to back away. Both men stood up and put the hands up so the girl could see. She backed herself right up to the back door which is when Logan began to speak. "Listen to me we are not here to hurt you all we want to do is check that you're alright" She listened to his voice, she realised that she had heard that voice before. She thought about it and then remembered when she was captured. They showed her a video of the man they wanted her to capture. She slowed her breathing down and slowly started to walk towards the two men. Then in a low voice she looked at Logan and asked "you're wolverine right? The one with the claws?" He gave her a puzzled look and replied in a gentle tone "who told you that? The one who captured you?" she nodded hesitantly. Both men looked at each other. Before she starts to ask her next question she starts to feel a little light headed and stumbles forward. She passed out and Logan ran towards her to catch her. He motioned to Gambit to take her upstairs. Gambit took the girl in his arms and took her up the stairs. Just as he got to the bottom he turned around to Logan and said "Can I trust you will make sure she is okay?" Logan turned around quickly and sighed "WHAT! Where do you think you are going?" Gambit looked at the girl "To find out what happened to her." They both exchanged mutual looks and parted ways. Logan sat down at the dining table. He put his head in his hands he couldn't work out what had happened to her. Who was she talking about? He had a lot of questions but he figured it was best to let her be for tonight as she needed rest.

When she woke up it was the morning, she realised she was in the bed with the sheets pulled over her. She turned over to find Logan lying behind her wide awake reading a book. Startled she jumps out of the bed and finds herself against the wall "how long have you been there?" she snaps. He sits up putting his book on the dresser next to him. "I've only been here half an hour or so" he replies while looking at his watch. She relaxes a little bit as she realises he hasn't been there all night. "How about some breakfast?" he asks her. She nods and the two of them head downstairs. "I don't even know your name you know." He looks at her slowly from the other side of the table. He takes another mouthful "Yet you seem to know everything about me." She sat opposite him at the table. She finished the mouthful of breakfast and sat up ready for conversation. She let out a sigh and began "My name is Anya. I was born like any normal child and brought up until I was 5. Then my parents found out I could use magic and I was learning how to wield it they just" she took a breath "abandoned me." She paused for a second swallowing the lump in her throat. "I learned to live with myself for a few years. Learned a few skills, did a few things I shouldn't have. But I was on my own what else was I going to do." She rested her hands out on the table as she continued "I went to a local library and used the skills I learned to hack into the adoption agency system and I had a brother who was also abandoned but it never explained why." She looked up at him. "So how do you know where your brother is?" She looked him in the eye "All it said on the adoption file is that my brother 'killed' our mother just after I was born and I guess when my dad found out he didn't want to take any chances the second time and that's how I ended up on my own." He took her hands. "You are not on your own. I will help you find your brother but you have to promise me you won't get in harm's way." She agreed and they had breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door. Logan went to open to door. Stood on the other side was Gambit. He invited himself in and walked through to the kitchen "come in" Logan said to himself as he closed the door. Hey, you're awake!" he said cheerfully when he saw Anya sat at the table. She looked over in his direction and kindly said "Hey, you must be the guy that saved me right? Thanks." He smiled as he walked over to her and patted her on the back. Gambit took a seat around the table as Logan returned to the kitchen and sat back in his seat. He instantly started questioning Gambit. "What did you find out?" Gambit looked at him "She was right. It is the same island that we were on and Stryker was also there." They all looked at each other at the sound of that dreadful name. "We need to go somewhere safe, all three of us." Gambit said to break the silence. Logan was hesitant at first then decided it was time to call the one man he knew he could trust at a time like this, Professor Xavier.

They left that afternoon and arrived at a big house closed away in the middle of a forest. Anya had no idea where she was. She thought she had been here before but for the life of her she could not recall any memory of the place before now. They were met in the hall by Professor Xavier. He greeted Logan "Wolverine, it's good to see you." The mention of Logan's other name jogged Anya's memory. Where had she heard that name before? She couldn't put her finger on it. Just as she was getting lost in thought Professor Xavier was in front of her calling her name. "It's very nice to see you. We have prepared rooms for you all . . ." He stopped when Anya's eyes met his. "The pain in your eyes, I've seen it before" he said it in almost a whisper. He turned on his heel and guided them to their rooms. Two on one side of the hall and Anya's room on the other side of the corridor. "If you have any issues then please find me in my office at the bottom of the stairs." He slowly walked back down the stairs. They all went into their own rooms for the night. Anya changed into some clothes she found in the room and got into bed. She tossed and turn in the bed for what seemed like hours. She eventually gave up threw the covers off her and went to Logan in his room. She saw the door was open a little as she walked towards it. Anya quietly looked around the room and could see Logan on his bed. Not being able to see him she quietly snuck in the room and looked around. The walls were covered in scratches from top to bottom and the furniture mostly destroyed. A cool breeze fell over her and turned around to see Logan on the balcony. She turned to talk out and the he turned to face her. "Can't sleep either huh?" he asked she nodded as he gestured her to get comfortable on the bed. He sat down on the bed with her and talked to her for hours and hours until she finally fell asleep on him. He didn't what it was about her but they'd only just met and she was here in his arms and he felt relieved. He wondered why her being in his arms like this made him relax. There was one thing he was not sure about. What power did she actually wield? He had a strange feeling it wouldn't be long before he found out. He rested his head on hers and tightened his arms around her until he fell asleep. He woke up to a loud scream.


End file.
